


How can I not fall in love with you..

by Claire_Cooper



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angsty Poem, F/F, Love Poems, V3 separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Cooper/pseuds/Claire_Cooper
Summary: Okay so this is pretty much a poem that hit me at like 7 or 8 in the morning after pulling an all nighter, I wrote it pretty quick but it surprisingly sounded good.So I figured I'd post it here because a lot of you guys are pretty supportive and I would love your opinion on it.





	How can I not fall in love with you..

Bumbelby Poem (Angsty)

_Yang:_

_\- I wake up everyday mourning, I spend my nights full of stress…_

_\- Tried to do my very best, put my heart out as a test and no matter how many hits I take._

_\- You we’re the reason it didn’t break…_

_\- And now I lie here shattered, unspoken. HOW!, Could you leave my heart broken._

_\- I try to stay brave and not lose hope, yet my dreams tear apart at the seams every time your name is spoke._

_\- WHY!?.. why did you leave..?, I tried my best to mend and heal but can’t stop how you make me feel._

_\- Now I lay torn and tattered, I gave you my heart because you mattered._

_\- Will you come back or will you keep running, give me hope and I’ll be gunning down anyone who makes you frown._

_\- Anytime you shed a tear, staring at the stars in fear don’t you worry don’t you cry, cause soon I will be by your side._

_\- So don’t you worry baby cause I’m not done, I still burn as bright as any sun._

_\- I will come back, I will run to you because deep down you’re broken too._

_\- And what do you say about our broken hearts, we’ll come together and mend the parts, that left us dreary and feeling blue.._

_\- I’m so glad that I have you. So as I gaze up at the stars, just wondering where you are, I’ll close my eyes and feel it too._

_\- How can I not fall in love with you…_  
  
———————  
  
 **Blake:**

**\- I lie awake thinking hard, just how far apart we are.**

**\- While I tell myself it’s what’s best, I cannot eat, I cannot rest.**

**\- Because deep down I know it’s true, that I am nothing without you.**

**\- I hope you hate me, I really do cause then maybe I’ll feel that too, I’ll feel your hate, your rage and your glare.**

**\- Almost like you we’re there, standing in front of me with those blood red eyes, the kind that said you hated me, so I can happily die.**

**\- Then I stop and think.. maybe we’re both on the brink, of a life we cannot comprihend. I could have at least had you as a friend..**

**\- But I blew it, every chance I had, I ran, I fled because the thought of losing you filled my heart with dread.**

**\- I did my best, I did what was right but the thought of you hating me fills me with spite.**

**\- You should hate me, I should hate me and yet all I can do is cry and blame me, when deep down it wasn’t your fault or mine.**

**\- It was the demons trapped inside. Inside the shadows crying out, begging for release. They scream and shout.**

**-If I let them loose and free, would that bring you back to me. Will I finally feel all the love you told me was real or was it all just a dream…**

**\- I missed when you we’re on my team, I miss you’re laugh, I miss your smile..**

**\- Just to see you’re violet eyes would make it all worth while. But that is just a dream.**

**\- If in dreams we’re truly free to be who we want to be, then please let my dreams take me away.**

**\- To that that garden where we laughed and played. Take me away to that special place just to see your beautiful face.**

**\- Please do not fret, do not fear cause our time gets closer and I draw near and when we finally meet, I’ll tell you without fear that this is how I want too be.**

**\- I want a life just with you, where we can be happy just us two. When our Runion happens at last, I’ll kiss you so hard and so fast.**

**\- And tell you over and over how sorry I will be, if you won’t share your life with me, because lets face it deep down it all rings true…  
  
 **\- How can I not fall in love with you…****  

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it. I hope you all liked it, I am a little proud of it but would love any comments and feed back. Have a nice day or night or evening whichever.


End file.
